Unforeseen Complications/Transcript
After the opening, the scene shows the interior of the Belladonna Family Home. Ghira Belladonna, wearing glasses, paces back and forth looking at a piece of paper in hands, while his wife Kali, his daughter Blake, and Sun Wukong all wait for him to be ready. Ghira then stops pacing and takes one last look at the speech he has written down, before sighing as his wife places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Kali: Are you ready? Ghira: Yes. It won't be easy for the people to hear, but the truth often isn't. I know they'll do the right thing. Blake then comes up and places a hand on her father's arm, giving an affectionate snuggle. Suddenly, the three are taken by surprise when another hand pats on Ghira's back. He looks behind to see Sun. Sun: You got this. The three give a brief look at Sun as he stands back and smiles. Ghira then opens the doors as his family and Sun step out of the home to greet the crowd gathering outside. Some people in the crowd are wearing press badges and holding scrolls up to record the event. Others in attendance include Corsac and Fennec Albain, who are bowing their heads, as well as Saber Rodentia and other Menagerie Guards. Ghira steps up to the podium and raises his hand to quiet the crowd down. Ghira: Thank you all for assembling here. I wanted to take time to address some of the rumors that have been circulating around our island. I believe that it is important for the people of this territory to understand the truth. No matter how you feel about the human race, I think we can all agree that the event now known as the Fall of Beacon was a tragedy. A tragedy that will set both man and Faunus-kind back. While the main aggressor is still unknown, we do have official confirmation that Adam Taurus... (he glares at the Albains) ''... the leader of a powerful splinter group working inside the White Fang, was partially responsible for these attacks. His actions not only tarnished the reputation of an organization originally created to bring peace and equality to all, but to our entire race. With each day that this man remains unpunished, it becomes increasingly difficult to condemn those that look down upon us. ''The crowd starts murmuring among themselves. Ghira raises his hand again to quiet the crowd down. Ghira: Recently, a spy from the same splinter group set their sights on this very home. My own daughter, Blake, and her friend did their very best to apprehend this individual. While they were unsuccessful after being physically assaulted and seriously injured, they were successful in obtaining the assailant's Scroll. (Ghira takes out the Scroll from inside his coat) ''With this, we have been able to ascertain that Adam Taurus has plans to overthrow the current leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, and take over the reins himself. ''At this, the crowd starts to loudly murmur in concern. Ghira: His radical plans do not stop there, the documents on this scroll proclaim his next target to be Haven Academy and its attached CCT Tower. Their plan is to strike on the last full moon before the beginning of the Fall semester, roughly two months from today. I have sent my swiftest messenger to the government of Mistral, but I believe we have a greater responsibility. My relationship with the White Fang has been... an interesting one. Years ago, I led the organization to help try and create a world where I, and every Faunus who wished, could walk alongside the human race. And while I believe we made great strides toward this goal, it was made clear to me that the people both in and out of the White Fang wanted faster results. So I stepped down, and Sienna Khan was appointed as my successor. It's true that I do not fully condone many of her methods. What I do condone is what Sienna fights for: the idea that the Faunus and humans are, and should be, equal. Adam Taurus does not seem to have that goal in mind. What he has done benefits no one but himself. I think it's time that the Faunus showed the world that we are equals! Time that we snuff out this splinter group, and restore the White Fang to what it once was! The crowd begins to cheer at this remark. Ghira: To do this, I think the answer is clear, we must go to Haven and protect it at all costs! At this, the crowd suddenly stops cheering, showing some hesitance. Ghira sees this and clears his throat. Ghira: 'Before we proceed any further, I'd like to invite my daughter to come and share her story. Not only as a former member of the White Fang but also as a survivor of the Fall of Beacon. ''Blake steps up to the podium and faces her father. '''Ghira: (reassuring) ''You can do this. ''Suddenly, a familiar voice yells out from the crowd. Ilia: TRAITORS!! Ilia uncloaks herself, wearing her Grimm mask and clenching her teeth angrily. Blake gives a surprised look before glaring back at her. Sun glares at her intensely. Sun: Ilia... Ilia: Cowards... After everything the humans have done to us, everything they've put us through, you're asking us to help them?! Ghira: I know we haven't been treated fairly... Ilia: '''Where was their help when the Dust companies treated our people like slaves?! Where was their help when Kingdoms hunted Faunus just for being who they are?! Where was ''my ''help when my parents were killed in a Dust mine?! WHERE?! '''Ghira: '''Young lady, progress takes patience and cooperation! '''Ilia: The Belladonnas are the worse kind of Faunus! They want us to work with the same people that are trying to hold us down! If you truly, truly want to help your people... (as she speaks, Sun sneaks through the crowd behind her) ... now is the time to support Adam, not the Belladonnas! He will bring about the future that you deserve. And if you are unwilling to fight, know that the White Fang will do it for you! Sun: SHUT UP!! Sun leaps out of the crowd toward Ilia, but she uses her weapon to get out of the way and flee. When Sun lands, he looks around to see where she has gone, but no sign of her is found. Saber Rodentia: After her!! Saber and the rest of the Menagerie guards move to chase down Ilia, while Corsac and Fennec exchange evil smiles. Blake and Ghira angrily glare from the stage, while Kali has a worried look on her face. ---- Oscar Pine is seen sitting on a red armchair, nervously looking at the members of Team RNJR as they fawn over him. Nora: Did he age backwards? Jaune: 'He's possessed! 'Ren: Or reincarnated! Ruby: '''Oh! Isn't it weird? '''Oscar: It is very weird, yes. Qrow: 'Okay, okay. ''(he emerges from the kitchen holding a cup in his hand) ''Let's all just take a second and remember that this is very overwhelming for everyone. ''Team RNJR all step back together and nervously chuckle. '''Oscar: (to Qrow) Thanks. Qrow then takes a seat on the couch next to Oscar. Ruby and Nora have taken a seat on the couch perpendicular to Qrow's, while Jaune and Ren remain standing. Oscar then shares a brief look with Ruby, who giggles, causing Oscar to blush. Oscar: 'Ah, sorry! (''he briefly looks away) It's just I've never really met Huntsmen and Huntresses before. '''Ruby: Well, uh... we've never met a person with two souls! So, first times all around. Oscar smiles and chuckles at Ruby before he hears Qrow clear his throat. Qrow: Not to break up the whole 'getting-to-know-you' game, but we need to have a talk. Mind showing us your little parlor trick, kid? Oscar: (groans) Yeah, okay. Just so you know, I'll still be here. The members of Team RNJR look at him in confusion. Oscar then lowers his head and closes his eyes. Suddenly, a green and white aura shines from his body for a moment, Oscar opens up his eyes, which are now glowing, and he smiles. When he speaks, they all hear a familiar voice overlapping with a bunch of other voices, including Oscar's. Ozpin: 'It is so very good to see you again, students. ''All of Team RNJR share brief looks of confusion. '''Jaune: Wait, what just happened? Ren: Professor... Ozpin? Ozpin: Correct. And though I may be the one speaking, Oscar is still present mentally. He's merely handed over the control, so to speak. Oscar: (mentally) Just don't make us do anything embarassing... Ozpin: I'm afraid this all must be very perplexing. Nora: And alarming, and bizarre, and just really kind of hard to believe overall! Ozpin: (chuckling) It's good to see you children still have your sense of humor. (he starts to frown) I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already. I'm sorry. Ruby: 'I mean, it's not your fault. '''Ozpin: '''It's all my fault. (''as he continues to speak, Qrow gets up and goes back to the kitchen to get something) I told you once that I made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, and I wasn't exaggerating. I'm... cursed. For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant, living, dying, and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul. The Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form and clearly wasn't my last. It's... an extraordinarily strenuous process on everyone involved. '''Jaune: So who... what... are you? Ozpin: I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant. (Qrow walks back into the room and hands him a cup of tea) With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me. This curse was bestowed upon me by the gods because I failed to stop Salem in the past. But we must stop her now. Ruby: And how do we do that? Ozpin: We start... by ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge. ---- At night, Weiss Schnee awakens to find herself trapped in a cage and her wrists bound by rope. She looks around and notices the bandits from earlier that took her. One of them is drinking, while the other notices Weiss waking up. Bandit Two: (chuckling) Well, well, well, look who's awake. Weiss: Wha... what's going on? Where am I? Vernal: You know... (she emerges from her tent) I never thought I'd see a Schnee in this camp. Bandit One: Vernal!? The two bandits suddenly stand at attention. Vernal walks over to Weiss' cage, holding Myrtenaster in her hand. Weiss stands up, while her captor admires her weapon. Weiss: (glaring) What do you want? Vernal: Straight to the point. I like it. We don't normally deal in trafficking people - not really worth our time. But, once we realized we had a Schnee, (she points Myrtenaster at Weiss) that changed. Weiss: You're going to ransom me back to my father, is that it? Vernal: It's a shame you're a Schnee. You'd probably do quite well around here. Weiss: I would never sink to your level. Vernal's expression then changes to a frown. Vernal: Just keep quiet and cooperate and you'll be back in your mansion before you know it. (she starts walking away from Weiss' cage) Don't make this complicated. Weiss: What's going to make this complicated is when my sister finds out I didn't make it to Mistral. You know my sister, don't you? Winter Schnee? Special Operative of the Atlas Military? She's in Mistral now, and when she hears I'm missing, it won't take her long to find me - and you. Suddenly, the bandits start laughing, much to Weiss' surprise. Weiss: What's so funny? Vernal turns back around. Vernal: (laughs) Oh, I don't know if it's more funny or sad, but you're clearly out of the loop. Your sister isn't in Mistral anymore. No Atlas personnel are in Mistral anymore. General Ironwood closed the borders and recalled all his little troops and tin cans. No one is coming to rescue you. The bandits are once again laughing as Vernal walks away from Weiss, who closes her eyes forlornly. ---- Nora: This is perfect! We were stuck at a dead end, but now, we can just take little cute boy Ozpin to Lionheart and have him set things straight! Ozpin: Please don't call me that. Qrow: We're not sure that's the best idea. Nora pouts and groans and goes back to sit down next to Ruby and Ren. Ren: But I thought the headmasters all took their orders from you. Ozpin: That was the intention. Four lieutenants I can trust, especially during times of reincarnation. But Qrow told me about your meeting with Leonardo. (he gets up and walks towards a painting of Mistral) He isn't just behaving irrationally, he's disobeying specific instructions I had left him. Something's wrong. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I don't want to rule out any possibilities, either. No one outside of this room knows that I've paired with Oscar, and I think it may be best to keep it that way. Qrow: Play things close to the chest until we get a better hand. Ozpin: Precisely. Now, we have two steps ahead of us. (he turns around to face the rest of the group) The first is enlisting the aid of more Huntsmen. Ren: But the Mistral council-- Qrow: Doesn't own every Huntsman in the Kingdom, and I've been here enough times to know where we can find some more. Ozpin: So long as they're trustworthy. Qrow: You can trust them to put up a good fight. I'll throw together a list tonight. Qrow puts his foot on the table, but his Semblance causes one of the legs to break and spill his cup of tea. Nora: Good luck with that. Qrow groans as he cleans up his mess. Ozpin: After that, we can move on to step two. Nora: What's step two? Suddenly, Ozpin has The Long Memory in hand. Ozpin: Getting you four into fighting shape. Team RNJR once again exchange looks of confusion. Ruby: But, uh, we already know how to fight. Ozpin: (points to Ruby) You can only fight so long as you have Crescent Rose, but you're still lacking in hand-to-hand combat. Ruby: Well, uh, yeah. Ozpin: (pointing to Jaune) Mr. Arc, I'm glad to hear you've improved, but sorry to say, you've yet to unlock your Semblance. All of you still have a-ways to go before you're ready to pose any real threat against Salem and her forces. And though Oscar can give me temporary control, he'll need to strengthen his body and his Aura. Oscar: (mentally) Wait, what? Ozpin: He'll inherit my muscle memory in time, but practice will expedite the process. Ruby: But if Qrow's out looking for Huntsmen, then who's going to teach us? Ozpin then propels himself into the air with his cane, spinning counterclockwise into a barrel roll before landing onto the seat of the armchair, twirling his cane. Ozpin: Well, I believe I was the headmaster of Beacon Academy. All of Team RNJR have various looks on their faces. Ozpin: 'We have approximately one month before classes resume at Haven. If Salem were to plan an attack, it would make sense that it would occur prior to students' return. It's not ''much time, but it's better than nothing. (he stops twirling his cane) Just don't expect me to go easy on you. Suddenly, he glows green and white again, switching control back to Oscar. He has a hard time keeping his balance on the armchair before falling backwards. '''Oscar: (groans) You've gotta be kidding me. Qrow and Team RNJR look on with various expressions again. ---- Back at the bandit camp, the two bandits have fallen asleep. Weiss notices this, and silently uses her Semblance to create a small summoning Glyph. A small Arma Gigas appears in her hands, sword at the ready. Weiss smiles before nodding at it before the screen cuts to black. Category:Transcripts